


bad day

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Intruloceit, Multi, Nonbinary Logan, Selectively Mute Logan, and they all lived together, bad day, genderqueer janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 109





	bad day

Logan practically collapsed into vir partner as soon as ve got home,

Janus hummed in sympathy and pulled vem into their lap, before uttering a soft “bad day?”

Logan nodded silently, not making any attempt to move beyond that.

Logan felt the ghost of a kiss on Vir head before Janus grabbed the book they had been reading before Logan got home.

“Want me to read to you?”

Logan nodded again and Janus smiled softly before beginning to read out loud.

Logan didn’t know exactly what the book was about but vir partner reading to vem was nice and very soothing.

  
.  
  


It was around ten minutes before their final boyfriend in their exclusive polycule came home from shopping.

He was happily humming to himself as he dropped off the groceries of all sorts on the counter before walking into their bedroom.

He looked at Logan’s exhausted form laying on vir partner,

He locked eyes with Janus before mouthing ‘quiet day?’

Janus nodded and Remus smiled before scooting on the bed to cuddle into his partner’s side and hold Logan's hand.

Janus gave a small smile before they continued to read aloud, now to both their partner and their boyfriend,

They all just sat there content.

They didn’t know exactly how long it had been before they had to move but by the time that they did they had to make dinner.


End file.
